


There’s just one thing that

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Джаред Падалеки спрашивает разрешения войти и интересуется, не мешает ли он. Творится нечто удивительное.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s just one thing that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanAnn/gifts).



> Написано в 2006ом году.

Джаред никогда не был особо стеснительным парнем. Он всегда говорил то, что думал и не боялся показаться дураком. Кажется, поэтому он так долго ходил в друзьях у Чада. Но в этот раз... Ох, в этот раз он не знал, что делать. Две недели он ломал голову. Даже Крипке стал на него подозрительно смотреть. "Падалеки, что бы это ни было, возьми себя в руки", сказал он. Если бы это было так просто! Кроме всего прочего, Джаред был ужасно любопытным и всегда знал, что рано или поздно его это погубит. Кажется, теперь настало это самое "рано". Когда мучающая его мысль стала даже являться во сне, написанная большими золотыми буквами по небу (во сне еще была Алексис, разъезжающая на двухметровом плюшевом слоне, но эта часть явно была побочным эффектом), Джаред понял - надо что-то делать. В пятницу после съемок он заглянул в трейлер Дженсена. Замялся на пороге:

\- Я не мешаю? А то я могу зайти позже. Определенно позже. 

Дженсен отложил книгу.

\- Джаред Падалеки спрашивает разрешения войти и интересуется, не мешает ли он. Творится нечто удивительное. 

\- Нет, я правда могу зайти попозже. Правда-правда, это совсем не срочный вопрос. Абсолютно. 

Дженсен вздохнул:

\- Значит так. Ты заходишь, закрываешь за собой дверь, перестаешь меня пугать и, наконец, говоришь, в чем дело.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и оттарабанил:

\- Дженсен, сколько у тебя веснушек?

Отвисшая челюсть Дженсена, пятисекундная пауза. Безудержный смех.

\- И это мучало тебя все эти дни? Этот сумасшедший вопрос? Джар, когда была эта конвенция, десять дней назад? Одержимая фанатка спрашивает, сколько у меня веснушек, а ты зацикливаешься на этом?

\- Ну не могу я больше! Может я и не девочка-поклонница, но это застряло у меня в голове и все тут!

Дженсен подмигнул:

\- Ты определенно не девочка. Насчет поклонницы не знаю. Эй, не убей взглядом! Но знаешь что, тебе повезло куда больше, чем всем им. - Хитрый прищур. - Ты можешь просто пересчитать все мои веснушки.

Джаред плюхнулся рядом на диван и широко улыбнулся:

\- Шикарная идея!

Кстати, ему так и не удалось пересчитать абсолютно все, но он правда старался.


End file.
